


You called for a plumber?

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Not Serious, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Teasing, Tropes, bold Robin, shy Franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Frobin some time after Water Seven / not a coupleRating: T (Banter with sexual innuendo)First posted: 2017  (???)A pipe in the bathroom is clogged and Franky has to take care of it.





	You called for a plumber?

“So, what might be the problem here?”  
Franky stepped into the frontroom to the bath, carefully looking for the woman who had summoned him, so he would not surprise her in an indecent situation.  
“Ah, Franky. Thank you for coming on short notice!” Her voice could be heard from inside the bathroom.  
“No worries, it’s my job after all! And I’m...,” he suddenly had a very strong feeling of a deja vu that made him losing his thought for a second.  
“Suuper this week?” she suggested.  
“Ah, yeah… a… are you decent?”  
He heard a light chuckle before Robin stepped into view, a bathrobe tightly wrapped around her. It was hiding more of her body than some of her everyday clothes.  
“Yes, of course. I was waiting for you after all. If I would still be naked you wouldn’t need to worry about it, because my intentions would be very clear. I would want you to see me naked.”  
“Uhm… alright…,” he tried his best not to blush at that because he is a grown up man after all. Concentration! He had a job to do!  
“So, show me what needs to be fixed.”  
“As described the pipe is clogged. You need to clean it…,” there was a hint of laughter in her voice when she finally added: “... real good.”  
And again he had this really weird feeling of deja vu… and what was this laughter about?  
“Yeah okay… this one?” He pointed towards the sink beside the shower, some water still stagnant.  
“Yes.”  
Immediately he hunched down and started to work. Robin stood behind him, watching. It was easy enough to find out if the pipe was really clogged and where exactly. It was harder to get this stuff out without having to take down most of the wall.  
But he had just the tool for it! And in the very moment he wanted to say that, he finally remembered.

It was a dialogue!

It was a dialogue from a book that he had bought as a teenager. It was actually a pretty tame erotic book with a couple of short-stories but back then it was the most daring and saucy thing he could imagine. When he was young he had read the book a couple of times until he had found other things more interesting. Real girls for example and becoming a better carpenter.  
But it couldn’t be possible that Robin had read the same book and now was reciting from it because there was a very similar story in it? What was it? A plumber who came to the house and the woman was waiting for him in her bathrobe... it had to be a coincidence.  
While he contemplated what to do next about the pipe he also tried his best to remember what kind of cheesy lines the story had. What was it that had triggered the memory?

“I think I have the perfect tool for your problem,” he tried to look at her from the side of his eye.  
“Oh, is that so? What might that be?” There was this hint of laughter again in her voice. Almost not detectable but he knew her good enough to hear it.  
“Well, it’s rather long…,” he couldn’t help and nearly started to laugh himself because this whole dialogue was so bad!  
“Hmmm… don’t you want to show me?”  
He wasn’t able to contain the laughter anymore. He had to lay down his tools and held his head in his hands. 

“Are you okay, Franky?” this time there was balant amusement in her voice. Robin sounded way too innocent.  
“I can’t believe this!” finally he turned around, pointing a finger up towards her. “You read that goddamn book!”  
“What book, Franky?” There was mischief in her eyes and a smile tugged on the corner of her mouth, while she tried her best to look clueless.  
“You know what book I mean, Nico Robin!”  
Now the smile wasn’t disguised anymore but in plain sight: ”Do I?”  
“Oh yes, you do,” her answer was a gentle snicker and he laughed along. “How do you know I had the same book, when I was younger?”  
“You wrote your name into it.”  
Now he was confused: “I did what?”  
She laughed again and then added: ”You still have a job to do, Franky.”  
“Yeah, I know… cleaning the clogged pipe…,” he rummaged through his toolbox until he found what he was looking for.  
“But please tell me, what you meant.”  
“Sure. I'll explain it to you. I found the book in the library, stuck between your other books. Most of them are about mechanics and ship-building and the like but in one I found this little paperback. Quite delightful if you ask me. You had written your name onto the first page. How old were you when you got it?”  
“Can’t be sure. I only remember that I was a Teenager. You read all my books, huh? Did you understand them?”  
“I understood enough to appreciate you and your work more.”  
“Heh…,” a blush crept onto his face, happy about the compliment, but then the finally got the blockage to go down the pipe.

“Finally! Anything else you need to get done, beautiful lady?” He peaked up to her with a cheeky smile.  
She answered with a soft laugh: ”Well, since you ask…,” she bent down, laying her hand on his shoulder. Franky furrowed his brows, wondering what was up now because he is _quite sure_ that they won’t act out the ‘plot’ of the story, beside all their flirty banter.  
“We need another wardrobe in our quarter. Nami bought a lot of clothes when we last docked,” Robin smiled at him.  
He sighed: “Well I’m still super this week so... you enjoy your shower and I go ask Sis for details,” with that he stood up and gathered his tools.  
The moment later he stepped out to finally let Robin have her alone time, she called him back and when he turned around she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, mumbled a: “Thank you for your work,” and closed the door right in front of him.

With a smile and a chuckle he went to his next job.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was a tumblr post about how Franky and Robin would be perfect for a plumber!Porn AU (?) and I have to agree, but I (still) can't write porn but I (still) really think this story is hilarious. I'm such a sucker for flirty-sexual-banter and Robin totally destroying Franky with her jokes. 
> 
> I changed a couple of things hoping it makes more sense now.


End file.
